fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
To The Library and Beyond (Zinnia Version)
The next morning, Zinnia watched as her folks left the house to do their usual things again. "Bye." said a perky Jafar before kissing Sadira, who then said "Caio!" She turned towards Zinnia and said, "There are fish fingers in the microwave." after that, she left. Shortly after her parents left, she grabbed a map hidden in a drawer, and pressed her index finger on the map, looking for the mark that signified a library. She walked out of the house, on a mission in search of a book. She walked ten blocks all the way to get to the public library and bravely walked in, determined to learn something new. The inside of the library was lovely. It was a tall building, with walls of marble and alabaster stone, perfumes of incense, candles that lit the entire building, and windows of stained glass, reminiscent of any church, like a safe haven for the little girl. At the front desk stood a slender and beautiful female lime genie with pointy ears, long black hair tied in a high ponytail by a rose band, thin matching eyebrows, and white eyes with black pupils. She wears a rose pink cropped tube top with pink borders that bares her midriff and belly button, gold hoop earrings and cuffs, a red waistband, green bedlah pants, and pink Arab-style shoes. Her name is Eden, and she was the librarian. She stood at the desk, wearing gold, round glasses with normal clear lens, looking at scrolls and writing with black ink, using a peacock feather quill. Zinnia casually walked up to the front desk and looked up, and cleared her throat. Eden looked at Zinnia and smiled. "Where are the children's books, please?" asked Zinnia. "In that room right over there," Eden told her. "Would you like me to pick you out one with lots of pictures in it?" she asked. "No, thank you," Zinnia replied. "I’m sure I can manage." she smiled and walked all the way to the room Eden pointed at, and Eden watched Zinnia walk all the way to the shelves with the children's books. She picked one from a shelf, opened it, sat down in a chair and began to read it. From then on, every day, as soon as her mother had left for bingo, Zinnia would toddle down all the ten blocks to the library. This allowed her two glorious hours sitting quietly by herself in a cozy corner, devouring one book after another. There were some instances where she would find a part in a book that made her giggle and smile. Eden, hearing Zinnia's happy giggles thanks to the books, could tell that she was enjoying herself. When she had finished reading every single one of the children’s books, she started wandering round in search of something else. Eden was fascinated. She had been watching her for the past few weeks, and now got up from her desk, and offered Zinnia some valuable library information. Eden and Zinnia were now walking down an aisle surrounded by two shelves full of books. "You know, you can have your very own library card, and then you can take books home," Eden told her, as she held a book in her arms. "That way, you won't have to walk all the way here every day. You can take as many as you like, dear." Eden smiled as she gave her the book. "That would be wonderful," Zinnia smiled back, taking the ook in her arms. Soon, Zinnia walked home with a shoulder bag full of books that she borrowed, thanks to Eden, and thanks to her own new library card. Genie returned to address the audience about Zinnia's fast and remarkable development at such a young age as she walked, now six-and-a-half years old. She now had her black hair in braided pigtails, tied by purple bands, and was now wearing a purple cropped tube top that allowed her midriff and belly button to show, with off-the-shoulder sewn-in sleeves for her arms, matching bedlah pants, golden Arab-style shoes, a purple headband centered with an amethyst adorned on it, and a golden necklace. She carried a brown shoulder bag full of books that she continued to borrow as she grew up. The Genie, standing in the alley, proudly watched her walk down the land and turned to face the audience again. He said... "Zinnia's strong young mind continued to grow, nurtured by the voices of all those authors who had cast their books out into the world like ships onto the sea. Reading these books gave Zinnia a hopeful and comforting message. You are not alone." Zinnia stopped and caught the sight of a nearby school, where adults were playing with children. My, how Zinnia actually wanted to go to school, but her parents were ignorant of how old she actually was, ignorant of her presence, and didn't care about how smart she was. She sat down nearby a tree and read one of the library books, feeling at peace for a moment. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes